Witness Protection
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Bobby gets a job on the side guarding a witness but gets more than he bargin for. Contains sex.
1. Chapter 1

He went over the open case files sitting on his desk again, he had read over them three times already, but nothing was sinking in. He still wasn't sleeping; everything that happened in the past month was still weighing heavy on his mind. Eames walked in and placed a cup of coffee on his desk, he glanced up, "Thanks," he raised the cup up to her in appreciation, "And good morning."

"Good morning?" she quizzed, "Doesn't look like your having a good morning," as she sat across from her partner. She understood he wasn't sleeping so concentrating wasn't easy for him these days. But he wasn't the type to share his feelings. In the last year he had lost his mother, his brother and found out his real father was a serial killer that would make anyone stay awake at night. Ross had suggested he take time off, but he refused. Money was tight and he wanted to work as much as he could to pay off his debt.

He didn't answer her; he just nodded and buried his head back into the case files trying to concentrate as he reread them for the forth or fifth time.

Captain Danny Ross walked in and tapped Goren on the shoulder; "I need to see you in my office." Both Eames and Goren got up from their seats and followed him. "Just Goren," he instructed. Glancing over his shoulder but not making eye contact with either of them.

Eames and Goren shared a quizzical look. Goren wondered what he had done now. Seems lately he had been getting called in for doing something wrong, maybe Ross would order him to take time off. He didn't want to stay home; home was too quiet too much time to just think. Thinking right now was too painful. He walked into Ross' office.

"Close the door Detective," instructed Ross, " and have a seat. I know you have been having a rough time and you have been handling it as best you can. When Eames ran the credit check on you, we discovered you are shouldering a lot of debt."

Goren held back the urge to stand up and say it was none of his damn business, remembering what he went through those weeks when they thought he killed Frank. But decided to listen to what the Captain had to say, he held tightly onto the arms of the chair.

"The Chief of D's called me, asking if I knew of any good Detectives looking for extra cash and I thought of you. There is a witness coming to town to testify in a trial against Danny Moran. Right now she is in witness protection, but she will be in town for a week. They need three cops to take shifts eight hours each. We could work it with your time here that way you could still get your regular pay and paid for this job as well, that's if your interested," explained Ross.

"Yes, when, where┘," Goren started, he quickly stood up from the chair. This was the type of diversion he needed.

"I will call the Chief and he will have the man in charge contact you. For now just get back to work," instructed Ross. He stood up and shook Goren's hand.

Goren looked down as he shook the Captain's hand, "Uh, thanks." Then he walked back to his desk and sat down. He went back to looking at the open case files.

"Everything ok," question Eames.

"Fine," he responded. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her, but didn't want to keep anything away from her. "Just an extra after hours job I will be doing," he said without further elaboration.

Eames picked up on his desire not to give her further details, "Oh, ok," and she got back to her paperwork.

A few hours later he received a phone call from FBI agent Mark Wilson. Instructing him to be at FBI headquarters at 6pm that night. He wasn't sure why but he was really looking forward to this, something different, something to take his mind off of what was going on with him.

The day seemed to drag on, the anticipation of going to this meeting made concentrating on his work even harder, Eames even noticed.

"Why don't you just leave a little early, go home, clean up, grab a bite to eat, and by then it will be time for you to go to the Federal Building. I will finish up here," Eames insisted. Noticing her partner was actually slowing things down instead of helping her.

"Yeah maybe your right," he replied looking around his desk. He gathered up the papers he needed put them in his binder closed it and started to walk away. He looked back at his desk with hesitation, he looked at Eames, ran his hand through his hair.

"Go! See you tomorrow," she ordered and pointed to the exit. After he left she just shook her head and smiled.

He arrived at his apartment walked in; he really hated this place. He always told himself he would do something with it, remodel, decorate, but why, nobody was going to see it, he had no visitors, he was all alone now. His "friends" didn't visit anymore guess he was just too depressing. He tossed his keys and cell phone on the kitchen counter by the main phone, checked the answering machine, "surprise" no messages again. Tossed his coat on the sofa and headed for the bedroom. Sat on the edge of the bed, ran his hands across his face and through his hair. Opened his bedside drawer and put his gun in his gun safe. Kicked off his shoes, took off his clothes and head for the bathroom. He turned on the shower, looked in the mirror wondered if he should shave, decided not to. As he stepped into the shower the hot water felt so good he just closed his eyes stood there for a moment and let the water run down his body. He thought about all the years that had past, the chances he had that he let slip away; he wouldn't have to be alone right now. But he always put career first and then there was his mother, Frank, and now they are gone. Now there is his father, his DNA. He needed to quit thinking; he pushed that out of his mind. After he finished his shower and got dressed he fixed some left over Lasagna he had from the night before and turned on the TV. He avoided the news too depressing, he turned it on the history channel "Ice Road Truckers" interesting career he thought, but I hate to drive. He finished his dinner and cleaned his dishes grabbed his cell, keys, service weapon and headed for his meeting.

In the lobby of Federal Plaza he was waiting with two other men one was older than him the other was about his age. Agent Mark Wilson came to greet them, asked for their ID's and badges. Then requested that the follow him into the elevators, he didn't say a word.

They arrived in basement of the building and Agent Wilson led them to a room where 4 other men waited with fingerprint cards, swabs and cameras.

"Sorry for the secrecy gentlemen but this witness is very important to the US Attorney's office and we have to make sure about each and every one of you. Your Captain's have given you the highest regards and we have checked you out and everything seems fine but as a precaution, we want DNA, fingerprints and pictures of all of you. Then we will start the meeting, so line up," instructed Agent Wilson.

"Why the hell is all this necessary?" barked Detective Warren Brown, the detective who was Robert Goren's age.

"Just a precaution to make sure everyone is who they say they are, three witnesses have already been murdered. This one is our last and we want to make sure nothing else happens. Now this is all I am going to tell you, if you want out, I will escort you out," Agent Wilson said calmly. He looked to Goren, Brown and Detective Nelson Evans the older Detective. "That goes for any of you."

"Let's just get this thing going. Where do you want to stick that swab?" laughed Evans. As he proceeded to the front of the line, Goren went next then Brown.

After they were completed they were led to another room a conference room. Three spots had folders in front of them. They each took a spot with a folder.

"You will need to familiarize yourself with what's in this folder cause you can't take it with you. You cannot discuss anything you read in this folder outside this room. Do you understand," demanded Wilson.

Everyone nodded.

"You are not to tell anyone who you are guarding or where you are going to. You are to make sure you are not being followed," instructed Wilson.

"Belle femme" said Evans when he opened the folder. "To bad I am too old," he laughed.

"We are not here to run a dating service," snapped Wilson.

Goren opened his folder, she was beautiful, no beautiful wasn't the word, she was down right gorgeous. Long wavy blonde hair, dark green eyes, and pale porcelain skin, he had seen those eyes before but didn't know from where. He ran his fingers over the picture. He was never a man who got turned on by visual stimulation but something about this picture seemed to drain the blood from his head into his groin. He snapped out of it when Agent Wilson began speaking again.

"All you need to know is her name is Jessica. She and three others witnesses Danny Moran gun down 5 men on a street corner. The other three witnesses were shot in their home the youngest was 10. We can't tie those three to Moran but we are sure he had it done. Danny Moran is into drugs, prostitution and illegal gambling. He doesn't want to go to jail and he will have Jessica killed if he gets to her. We have her set up in witness protection with a new name and life, but we need to bring her back to testify," explained Wilson.

"How about any of her family are they coming too," asked Brown.

"Jessica is single no family," added Wilson. "We will set up three 8 hour shifts, 4am-12 noon, 12 noon-8pm, 8pm-4am. If you want we can draw straws or if you want to discuss it," questioned Wilson.

"I'm a morning person I could take the 4am," said Evans. Looking at Goren and Brown.

"I could take the Noon shift if that's ok with Goren," said Brown.

"That's fine with me," said Goren.

"Good I thought we would have problems with that. This should be finished by the weekend so we should only be 4-5 days tops. If it goes into the weekend I will have some of my guys take the weekend shift to give you a beak. She will be arriving tomorrow; I can't disclose whose shift it is on till 1 hour before. I will call and give you the location when she arrives and you will have an hour to get there, so have your bag packed. Inside your folders you will also find pictures of Moran's known associates look over those. I will give you a few minutes to look over everything and then you are free to go and I will see you tomorrow when she arrives. Let me remind you how important this is. Moran has killed many people, women and children it doesn't mater to him. This is our chance to get him behind bars. This witness is very important to us," implored Wilson as he looked at Jessica's picture.

Goren wondered was Wilson's relationship with Jessica purely professional by the look on his face. He wondered how closely he had worked with her, for how long. He found himself jealous of any relationship they might have. How could any man work close to her and not be affected? Maybe Wilson picked men older than Jessica because he would be jealous. Looking at her picture she was probably only 32-34. He began to think this isn't going to be as easy as he originally thought. Luckily he would only be there during her sleeping hours.

Everyone got up to leave Agent Wilson asked Detective Goren to stay behind.

"Do you need to pick up anything at home," he asked. After everyone else was out the room.

"Uh, what," asked Goren.

"She is arriving in an hour. We are going to the hotel to check it out before she arrives, your on duty detective," explained Wilson. He patted Goren on the back.

"No, I have everything I need," answered Goren.

"Good, let's go. Oh and I should warn you, Jessica is a night owl, but she doesn't talk much," informed Wilson, as he led the way out the door.

Oh great he thought it's going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the hotel. Goren was surprised it was one of New York City's 5 star luxury Hotels. They rode in the elevator to the top floor. Wilson knocked on the door a man opened the door.

"Has everything checked out ok?" Wilson asked. "Stepping past the man in a business suit."

"Yes sir," he answered as he gave Goren the once over.

"He's ok, he is taking the first shift. Did you get everything on the list I gave you?" Wilson asked looking through the mini fridge and through the cabinets.

Goren watched Wilson look over the food and drinks like a worried employee and thought she must be more to him than just a witness or was she just demanding. Either way this was going to be interesting.

"Yes sir, but.." the gentleman started.

"Damn you bought the wrong tea," yelled Wilson he grabbed the tea bags and threw them in the garbage. "I told you she only drinks lemon lift herbal tea!"

"I went to two stores and they didn't have any. I'm sorry," he explained.

"Well maybe you need go to a few more stores then," ordered Wilson as he pointed to the door.

The man looked at Goren and then Wilson and walked out the door. Goren looked at Wilson as he continued to check out the room.

"Is she very demanding?" Goren asked as he followed Wilson around the room.

"What?" this question through Wilson off guard. "Uh no, she is just going through a lot and I.. we just want her to be comfortable," he replied looking uncomfortable with the question.

"I don't mean to be nosy but were you two involved," Goren waited for him to knocked his head off at the suggestion, number one rule in law enforcement never get involved with a witness. But he had a feeling, Wilson might have broken that rule when Jessica was most vulnerable, this angered Goren.

"Why in the hell would you ask that? What do you have some sort of fantasy after seeing her picture? Do you think I bang all the beautiful women who are witnesses to major crimes?" yelled Wilson as he walked right up into Goren's face.

Goren tried to remain calm he was famous for invading people's personal space, but didn't like it when people invaded his. He took two steps back, "Look if I am going to protect this woman, I need to know her mind set, if you two are involved or were involved and it ended badly she probably has a problem with law enforcement and that would include me, that would be a problem," asserted Goren.

Wilson calmed down and sat down in the nearest chair. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands then he looked up at Goren. Goren thought he might cry.

"The Moran case was my case. I have been after him for years. When he shot those thugs on the street corner and didn't know there were witnesses it was the big break I had been waiting for. Jess was with a woman and her two kids; she was working at a battered woman's shelter. They were leaving the shelter late and witnessed the shooting. I worked with the witnesses getting statements and trying to protect them. I fell hard for Jess; she was beautiful, sweet and intelligent. But I knew as long as this case was going on I couldn't act on it. Then after Mrs. Johnson, the other witness, and her children were killed. It was decided that Jess would be put into witness protection, new life, and new identity. I would never see her again. I had to tell her how I felt about her. So before she left I went to her apartment and told her I had fallen in love with her. I tried to hold her and kiss her, but she pushed me away. I asked her what's wrong; she asked me, "Are you going to quit your job tomorrow? Leave your family forever; never speak to them or your friends again? What type of job would you do if you can't do this one?" I froze she was right what could I offer her; she saw the indecision in my face and asked me to leave. That was the last time I saw her," cried Wilson. He wiped his eyes and finished inspection the room. "The rules are, no phone in room, use your cell phone only. She has a computer but the Internet has been disabled. She knows she can't contact anyone from her old life. We are using her old name, to keep her new identity secret. I don't even know what it is, or where she is now living. You are to stay in this living room but the door between the living room and the bedroom is to remain slightly ajar, she has been told these rules. When she is in the bathroom she can close the door but it must remain unlocked. There is a second bathroom through there for you to use. We have extra food for you, but if there is something you would like just jot it down and we will have it brought up the next day. Any questions," Wilson concluded. Wilson's eyes pleaded, hoping Goren didn't ask him anything else.

"No, that just about explains everything," Goren could see the hurt in his eyes. He wondered why Wilson would put himself in the position of seeing her again and causing himself so much hurt.

Wilson's cell phone rang, "Hello, ok, we are ready," he hung up the phone. "She is here they are bringing her up now."

Goren noticed Wilson perked up, fixed his hair and looked like a schoolboy getting ready for the prom. "How long has it been since you seen her?" He just had to ask.

"Eight months," Wilson said simply, he began pacing back and forth.

Wilson jumped for the door when he heard the knock. He looked through the peephole and opened the door. Two men walked in first an older man with white hair and an middle aged man with brown hair, first was probably FBI, second most likely a US Marshal.

"Everything is in order sir," declared Wilson as he looked at the white haired man, then he tried to look past him. "This is Detective Goren, he will be taking the first shift," Wilson turned to Goren.

"Hello Detective, I'm Special Agent Victor Portman," he shook Goren's hand. "I'm sure Wilson told you how important this assignment is to the US Attorney's office and the FBI."

"Yes, sir he has," Goren replied he then looked toward the door he saw her walk in. He gasped, he wasn't sure if it was out loud he looked to see if anyone was looking at him, but they weren't they were looking at her, especially Wilson. She avoided making eye contact with him, she walked in with another older gentleman as she wheeled in her suitcase. Wilson went to grab it, but she refused to relinquish control of it and continued to walk toward her room.

"Jessica, hold up a moment," instructed Portman.

She stopped with her back to everyone and pivoted and stared at Portman. Goren noticed her eyes, they were more piercing in person than on the picture but still he couldn't remember where he saw them before. She was so beautiful, but so sad, she didn't smile she just looked at him but didn't respond she was like a robot.

"This is Detective Goren, he will be here with you most of the night until the next Detective comes on shift, remember the rules," ordered Portman.

She looked at Goren their eyes locked for a moment; chills ran up and down his spine. She nodded in understanding and turned to go to her room, leaving a crack in the door as ordered. Goren now understood how Wilson felt, how Wilson could so easily fall in love with her.

"Ok, I see we are leaving her in capable hands. We will be back once the trial is over to bring her back home," said the first US Marshal. As they both turned to leave.

"Wait up I will leave with you. Are you coming Wilson?" Portman turned to Wilson.

Wilson looked toward Jessica's door, "Uh, I still have a few things to go over with Goren, you go ahead. I will check in with you tomorrow." After the men left Wilson locked the door behind them. Then he went into Jessica's room and closed the door.

Goren wondered what Wilson was going to do. He is supposed to be protecting this witness, what if Wilson started something? He would have to take down an FBI agent? The guy who gave him this job? Goren stood close to the door just in case he was needed to be the voice of reason. The walls were thin so he could here them talk.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Jess.

"I just wanted to see you, talk to you," pleaded Wilson.

"Why what's the use, why put yourself through this Mark? You need to move on," she insisted.

"I love you Jess, I thought about what you said, maybe I could leave all this," he pleaded.

"Jess is dead. She no longer exist, Maggie is here now," informed Jess.

"I will love her too," insisted Mark.

"You don't know me, how can you love me, there are things about me you couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams that would repulse you. Believe me its better you walk away, no, run away and never look back," Jess pleaded. "Besides I don't love you. Please just leave."

Wilson came out the room and didn't say anything he just walked out. Goren couldn't tell if he was crying or not. He felt sorry for the guy, but then he wondered about what Jess said, what could she have done that would repulse anyone. She had peaked his curiosity now he was determined to find out. Everyone had skeletons in their closet Lord knows he did. What was she hiding? 


	3. Chapter 3

When Wilson left he had closed her door. Goren didn't want to just open it he was about to knock, but there was a knock on the main door. He drew his weapon and proceeded to the door. He looked out through the peephole and saw the first Agent that was on the scene when they arrived. What was he doing back here? "Can I help you Agent┘" Goren couldn't remember his name, and then he remembered Wilson never told him. The agent held up three boxes of tea bags with a disgruntle look on his face, Goren smiled, holstered his gun and opened the door.

"Do you know how many stores I had to go to, to get this damn tea?" he grunted. He shook his head, handed Goren the tea and left.

Goren took the tea and placed it on the counter next to the microwave. He thought I could just knock and ask her if she wants a cup of tea, open the door a crack and then leave it open. He lightly knocks on the door and waited for her to respond, nothing. He knocked a little harder, nothing. He opened the door, "Jessica?" Nothing. He drew his gun; the room was lit with only a bedside lamp. He slowly searched the room and saw no signs of a struggle, but then if there were a struggle he would have heard it. Did she get out somehow he thought? He looked out the window, they were on the top floor there was a balcony but the door was locked from the inside. Then he heard a loud thump in the bathroom, he rushed in.

"What the hell are you doing," she yelled. Jess was relaxing in a bubble bath with her headphones listening to music.

Goren was relieved and embarrassed, "Oh, I am sorry, I thought┘ I heard, you didn't leave the crack, and┘." He just kept stuttering but couldn't help but look at her. The bubbles covered most of her breast, but he could see her cleavage, her soft shoulders, and her beautiful legs. He knew he should just walk out, but his legs wouldn't move and his eyes kept going from his feet to her body.

"Just quit talking and get out," she yelled, as she drew the shower curtain so he would stop staring at her.

Goren walked out and realized he was still holding his gun. He holstered it and walked back into sitting area. He left the crack in the door. His face was flushed, his heart was beating out of his chest and he realized he was physically aroused. He buried his face in his hands. Then walked to his bathroom and splashed cold water in his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Goren, pull yourself together, you need this job. Your acting like a teenage boy." Still in the back of his mind, he knew he had seen her before, was it in a mug book? Nah that couldn't be it, he knew it would come to him eventually. He returned to the sitting area and turned on the TV. He heard her come out of the bathroom. He was nervous, would she come in and curse him out again, it was an accident; then again, why was he so worried about her being mad at him. He finally slapped himself in the face, "Straighten up Bobby." He picked up a book on bloodiest crime scenes and started reading; this would keep his mind off of her for sure.

After a few hours her light went out. At least she was asleep and he didn't have to worry about any more interactions with her. He looked at the time it was 1 AM only three hours to go, he took a deep breath and went back to his book. Another hour past then he heard something. It was a voice low at first it was Jessica.

"Please don't, leave me alone, stop please don't. NO! NO! Get away!" she screamed.

He jumped out of his seat and rushed into the room. It was dark, he couldn't find the light switch, and he ran to the bedside, she was alone thrashing in the bed. She was having a bad dream. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her up. Her eyes opened, but she didn't see him, she saw whomever she was dreaming about. Before Goren realized what was happening, he saw stars and tasted his own blood. She punched him hard in the jaw; he wasn't expecting it and it threw him. He figured she must have taken some self-defense classes. He stepped back grabbed the handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood running down his chin.

She sat up in bed, turned on the light, and looked at him. "What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her right hand.

"You were screaming, bad dream I guess. Tried to wake you up, you really know how to deliver a right cross," he said showing her his busted lip.

"Oh, guess I should have warned you. I sometimes get bad dreams. I guess the stress of the trial is bringing them back. I better look at that you might need stitches," she said getting out of bed.

He couldn't help but notice she was wearing a short green silk nightgown that highlighted her eyes beautifully. As she walked toward the bathroom he watched her legs from the floor all the way up her nightgown, he tilted his head like it would help him to see further up. He was getting aroused again. Then she turned and caught him, but all she said was "Are you coming?"

He almost said, "Not yet, but if you keep walking around like that I will soon." But he held that statement back. "Maybe its better if I let a doctor look at it tomorrow, my replacement is going to be here in about an hour." He knew he couldn't get any closer to her or he was going to lose his mind.

"I am a doctor. Let me just clean it up, see if you need stitches and if you don't I will save you a doctor bill," she said.

He was intrigued she was a doctor. He followed her to the bathroom. "So you're a Doctor?" he asked.

She hopped up on the bathroom counter so she could reach his lip better, "Well in my old life I was, that's all over now. I'm a waitress now all that schooling down the drain. With witness protection you can't do anything that had to do with your old job. I was working the battered woman's shelter as the psychiatrist." She pulled him closer to her so she could better clean the wound. Goren was picturing bloody crime scenes in his head he was trying not to get aroused being this close to her, feeling her hands on his face, her breath on him. But when he looked into her eyes and she smile that was it he lost it. All the blood rushed from his brain to his groin. He went to pull away, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I, better go back┘" he stuttered looking toward the door, looking for an exit.

She realizes why he is trying to get away and smiles, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, it's a natural body reaction."

"But I am on duty and┘." He is still looking to exit but she is holding onto his shirt. He could brake away, but part of him wants to see what she is going to do next.

"Well, if you must, but you will be glad to know you don't need stitches. But here is something to take away the pain," she pulls his head toward her and gently kissed his lip. Just a quick kiss, she released his shirt so he could leave. "And I am so sorry about the right cross."

He knew he should get out, but his legs weren't cooperating. He gently cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, he used his tongue to part her lips and slid his tongue in. He allowed his tongue to explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. He pulled her pelvis into his throbbing groin; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hand up her gown and found her breasts and gently caressed them. He lifted her up in his arms, he wanted to just take her to bed and make love to her in the worst way.

"Goren, where are you?" yelled Evans.

"Damn," his relief was early. "I have to go." He took off out the bathroom.

Jessica laughed, she wondered if the replacement would notice Goren's hard-on. She turned to the mirror, "Well he will make the time here a little more fun. Men are so easy."

She went back to her bed and started typing in her computer. This entry was titled Robert Goren. 


	4. Chapter 4

Goren went home to his empty apartment and jumped in the shower. He stood there as the water just ran down his body, he couldn't believe what almost let happen. He jeopardized his career for what, a roll in the sack with a woman who would be gone in a week. He stood there buried his face in his hands, it finally hit him the water had turned ice cold. He got out the shower didn't even bother putting any clothes on and went to bed. He knew sleep wouldn't come easy, but he had to try.

He dreamed about being with her, their naked bodies intertwined, her skin so soft. He could still feel her lips on his when his alarm went off. He needed another shower before he could get dressed.

Bobby walked into the squad room. Eames was busy at her desk; she looked surprised to see her partner.

"Captain said you probably wouldn't be here till later today, what happened to your lip?" she questioned.

"I slipped and fell. I don't think this job is for me. I might quit," he replied as he sat at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just after one night? Was it that bad? Oh sorry I know you can't talk about it," she waved her hand and looked back at the work at her desk. "Up for a ride? I need to go question a witness."

"Sure," anything to get my mind off of Jessica he thought. He couldn't get the things she said about herself to Wilson out of his head. That she had done repulsive things.

Eames drove and he just stared out the window he tried to not think about what happened last night. They arrived at their destination. Bobby got out of the SUV and looked around.

"Eames? Wasn't this the corner where those people were shot? Danny Moran was arrested for those killings wasn't he?" he asked.

"Yes, he is on trial right now," answered Eames.

This is where Jessica worked, Bobby thought to himself. This is where she and the other witnesses were standing when they saw the shooting; he put his hand over his mouth. They walked into the clinic, Eames approached the desk and asked to speak to her witness, but Bobby wasn't paying attention.

"You coming Bobby?" she asked.

"Uh, No you go ahead," he replied.

He noticed all the women and children sitting in the waiting room. He sat by this one teenage boy and started reading a magazine. He noticed the boy was reading a basketball magazine.

"You like basketball?" Bobby asked as he looked over at the magazine.

"Uh huh," the boy said reluctantly.

"Me, too, I used to play in high school, but when my dad stopped coming to my games, I quit. He preferred to go out drinking and gambling than coming to my games," Bobby said. "Then my parents divorced so I quit playing all together, but I still watch it on TV."

"Yeah, my dad, doesn't come to my games either," the boy replied. "But coming here helps me understand I don't need his approval."

"How long you been coming here?" asked Bobby, turning his whole body to the boy. "Oh I am Bobby Goren," he said and shook the boy's hand.

"I am Martin Wilson, I have been coming here for over a year," he replied. "I see the doctor, they got a new one, and I don't like him, as much as Dr. Mills."

"What happen to Dr. Mills?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know she left about 9 months ago, she didn't even say goodbye. Jessica, I mean Dr. Mills wasn't like that, I am worried about her. She was caring and nice she was helping me a lot," he answered, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry she had to leave Martin, here is my card, if you ever need anything call me, ok?" Bobby patted him on the back. Bobby got up to leave.

"Uh, Thank you," he looked at the card. "Detective Goren."

"Bobby, just call me Bobby," said Bobby. He looked toward the door and Eames was waiting for him. He walked toward the door.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smiled. Jessica Mills, he knew her full name. Now how would he find out more about her without raising flags, if he typed her name in his computer they would know. He needed a computer expert, someone who could do it without bringing attention to him. But he would only want it done if it could be done without causing anyone trouble, especially Jessica. Joshua Simmons, he would ask him.

Bobby felt bad; he was so distracted Eames was carrying the full caseload. He was a man on a mission. When they got back to one police plaza he excused himself and headed to meet with Joshua. He explained he wanted to find out what he could about Jessica Mills, but only if he could do it under the radar. Joshua assured him he could. He told Joshua this was between the two of them and he would owe him big time.

Bobby worked the rest of the day on autopilot. Right before he was about to leave Joshua handed him a thick envelope.

"Wow Heavy stuff," said Joshua.

"Just between us, right?" asked Goren.

"Yeah, right," said Joshua.

Bobby didn't have time to read it now, he had time to grab a bite to eat, shower and show up for his shift. He will have to tell her nothing is going to happen between them. Nothing can, he has his job to think about and she is leaving by the end of the week. I only have four more days to go, I can do this he thought to himself and he tried to make himself believe it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bobby arrived early for his shift. Brown was eating dinner on the sofa he looked up at Goren then at his watch, "Showing up early for your last shift?"

"Last shift?" questioned Goren.

"Yeah US Attorney was here all day with the FBI going over her testimony for tomorrow, man it was intense. There was yelling, screaming and crying, they really put her through the ringer. I thought for sure at one point she was going to walk out. She is sleeping now, hopefully she will sleep through the night," Brown finished his dinner and cleaned his dishes. "Hopefully your last night will be a quiet one. It was nice meeting you, Goren." He reached out and shook his hand, then walked out the door.

Bobby peeked in the room, just to make sure she didn't somehow sneak out, but she was sound asleep. He sat on the sofa, if she slept all night resisting her would be easier, but then did he really want to not see her or speak to her again. He reached into his binder and pulled out the brown envelope Joshua had given him and began reading.

Name- Jessica Ann Mills, age 36

Date of Birth- April 1, 1972, (April fools day, he smiled)

Parents Marilyn Jones Mills (year of Birth 1953) age at death 34 and Paul Edward Mills, (year of Birth 1922) age at death 65

Brother- Jack Paul Mills (year of Birth 1962) 46

Goren looked up from the folder he knew a Jack Paul Mills in the Army they were stationed together in Korea. He flipped threw looking for more information on Jack Mills.

Assigned to CID.

Stationed in Korea in 1984

Now he knew how he knew those eyes. Jack is the connection. Jack showed him pictures of his little sister. She was a teenager then, all the guys thought she was so beautiful, but not in a sisterly way. He thought it was off then guys lusting after a teenager that way and Jack didn't seem upset about it. If he had a sister and guys said some of the things that those guys said, he would have busted up some heads. He remembered Jack leaving after his parents we killed saying he had to take care of his sister but coming back a few weeks later saying it was taken care of, he continued to search the folder.

Police Report June 26, 1986

Marilyn Mills and Paul Mills were found by their daughter Jessica Mills 14 shot to death in there home at 4pm today. Mrs. Mills was shot at a range of 5-6 feet and Mr. Mills was shot at point blank range. Unable to question daughter she is in a state of shock. Her brother is returning from the Army to care for her.

June 30, 1986

Social Worker Report

Jack Mills arrived to take charge of his sister's care. She screamed and said she will not go with him. She said, "I hate him". He requested time alone with her. After a brief chat, he relinquished all rights and responsibility of the child. Her share of the parent's estate will be put in a trust for her. I will talk to the sisters of the Holy Rosary to see if they will take her in. Not sure what was discussed between Jessica and Jack.

July 1, 1986

Jessica moved in with the Sisters of Holy Rosary. I informed them I would check up on her from time to time.

What in the hell happened back them, his mind started putting pieces together. The only family she had left was Jack and the man he knew back then he could only imagine what that pervert had done to his sister. He flipped through the pages, there wasn't much more of interest. He looked at the door, a light had been turned on, he heard here typing on her laptop. He didn't have to think about it he went in.

"You don't even bother knocking?" she said, she kept typing.

"Well after last night, I don't think anything could shock me. What are you typing?" he sat at the edge of the bed.

"My life story, not that I could publish it, but maybe when I am dead and buried someone will read it and publish it," she responded as she looked up at him making eye contact and smiled.

His heart skipped a beat and blood rushed to his groin, why did she have this affect on him. "Am I in it," he had to lie across the bed to stretch out, he was growing more uncomfortable.

"Hmmmm maybe," she laughed. "If you want I can change the name to protect your reputation," she laughed even harder.

With each laugh he got even harder, it made him smile to see her laugh. "Nahhh, my reputation is already shot to hell," he waved his hand like he was waving his reputation away.

"Aww I doubt that, I bet you're a great detective, you have those detective eyes. Are you working on anything good?" she closed her laptop and lay down so she was facing him.

"Well I can't tell you too much but a case brought me to your old clinic today," he answered.

She hopped up on her knees, "Oh really! Omg who did you see, is everything ok, oh, I wish I could go there," she grabbed his shoulders, "Come on tell me everything!"

"Well I only spoke to one person, Martin Wilson, he is doing fine, but misses you," said Bobby.

She lay down on her back and got sad, "Martin, he is such a sweet boy. He so wants his father's approval. I told him, I understood my father never loved me either, you just have to learn to love yourself and please yourself, cause in the end that is all you have," she started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you sad," Bobby said, he scooted up to her and looked down on her face and wiped the tears away. "I gave him my card and told him if he needed anything to call me."

She looked up into his eyes, "Thank you," she pulled his head down to hers, he didn't resist. Their lips met with such an electric bolt that both their backs arched. She could feel his erection through his pants, she pushed him onto his back and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. "This has to feel more comfortable," as she took out his penis so she could see and feel it. She finished taking off his pants, then lowered herself and took the massive erection into her warm mouth and used her tongue to massage and tease the tip.

Bobby grabbed onto the headboard, he thought for sure he would break it. He had never felt anything like this before. Where did she learn how to do this? She took it all in and did things with her tongue that drove him crazy, but he had to stop her, he didn't want this to just be about pleasing him. He grabbed her and said, "Stop!"

"You don't like what I am doing?" she looked at him disappointed.

"It can't be all about me, I want to please you too," he said as he pulled her up to his lips and began kissing her. He removed her nightgown and removed the rest of his clothes. He placed her on her back. He started kissing her on the neck, behind the ears and worked his way down slowly. He caressed her breast and nibbled on her nipples lightly and as she responded he nibbled a little harder, she moaned with pleasure. He inserted two of his fingers into her vagina, she was dripping wet. "Is that for me," he whispered.

"Yes," she moaned.

He lowered his head between her legs so he could taste her sweet cream. She cried out in ecstasy, he continued to probe her with his long tongue. She grabbed he headboard. "Now, I have to come, Now," she cried.

"Go ahead, it's fine," Bobby assured her.

"But you haven't" she cried.

"Just go ahead," he insisted.

She screamed so loud, Bobby was concerned people below might call the front desk. He could feel her gushing more cream from her vagina. After she finished she began to cry.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just nobody, it's never been," she wept.

"It's ok, your ready to continue," he asked.

She looked tired, but nodded.

He entered her with slow rhythmic motions at first, looking into her eyes. Slowly building speed. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "Is it good for you?"

"The best," he smiled.

She started to moan, he began to move faster. He tried to hold back, but he couldn't but he didn't have to she was coming again, this time they climaxed at the same time. It was massive. If nobody complained these walls and floors are sound proof, he thought. He collapsed beside her on the bed. He turned to her and looked at her, "I love you," he said. It was out, before he could take it back. But he did love her, but what good did that do him.

"I love you too," she said. "I have never been with a man who took the time to satisfy me," she began to cry. "Now tomorrow I have to leave him forever." She got up and walked into the bathroom and ran the shower.

Bobby sat and thought how could he fall for a woman he has known for two days! It had been awhile since he had sex and it was great, maybe that was why he was about to do what he was about to do. He went into the bathroom. "I will go with you into witness protection."

She pulled back the shower curtain, "What! You can't do that, you don't really know me, and you can't give up everything┘."

He cut her off, "I heard the speech when you gave it to Wilson, I have no family, I can get any job and I know about your history with your brother Jack."

She stood there speechless all the blood drained out of her face. "What do you know about Jack?" She grabbed her robe and walked into the bedroom.

"I was in the Army with Jack, I knew I recognized your eyes from somewhere, then it came to me. Jack was a weird guy and the way he acted toward your pictures wasn't the way a brother acts toward a sister. I'm a detective, I connect the dots, so I figured out he raped you," said Goren.

"So that is all you know," she asked.

"There is more?" Bobby questioned.

"Oh yes there is more, you won't think of me as a sweet innocent little girl after. Not so sure you want to know," she informed.

"I am sure Jack made you think you did something bad and dirty, but it wasn't your fault, you were just a child. I want to know it all," Bobby sat on the bed.

"I was 12, I came home from a party all dressed up. Jack was 10 yrs older than me. We had different mothers. He was on leave from the Army sitting in the living room watching TV. I never did like the way he looked at me. He said I looked pretty and had brought me a china doll he got from Korea in his room, but I had to come get it. When he got his room he locked the door. Then he started touching me and well he raped me. Mom and dad weren't home. He said I could tell mom and dad, but they wouldn't do anything. He hit me and I had bruised on my face. He said dad really wasn't my dad, so he wouldn't care and mom couldn't do a thing about it without getting put out on the street. The next day Jack went back to the Army and mom said just to forget about it. I still had to go to school with these bruises on my face. This went on for two years" she began to cry.

Bobby put his arm around her and tried not to think what he would do if Jack were here right now.

"He also took naked pictures of me to show his buddies. He said it was my American duty," she cried.

"Then your parents were killed?" asked Bobby. He now wondered if she did it.

"Yes and I lied to the police, I saw who did it. But it wasn't his fault," she explained.

"Who did it, Jess?" asked Bobby.

"My father," she responded looking at him.

"Mr. Mills?" he asked.

"Well yes and No. My real father saw that I was beat up and thought Mr. Mills did it; he went to the house to confront him for beating me. Mr. Mills pulled a gun on him for raping his wife, but my mom said it wasn't rape. My father and Mr. Mills fought over the gun and it went off and killed my mom. Then my real dad shot Mr. Mills. Before he left he said he loved me and would always watch out for me and left. But I don't know who he was," she rested her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I couldn't tell police he really wasn't at fault."

Bobby didn't know how to respond. He just held her. He looked at the clock they only had 2 hours left together.

"You have to testify in the morning, you need to get some rest. You didn't do anything horrible. Any guy who made you feel that it was, is a jerk," he kissed her.

"Will you stay with me till it's time for you to go," she didn't want to bring up his offer to run away with her, she knew it was only said in the heat of passion. She was going to miss him. He body already ached for him.

"Yes, you didn't even have to ask," he really wanted to run away with her, could he? He really could image going to sleep like this every night. But this job has been the most important thing in his life for so long. Could he really give it up? Jessica could be his chance for a love, happiness and children. He had till tomorrow to make up his mind.[/size][/size] 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He heard Evans come through the door, he bent down to kiss Jessica on the cheek she was sound asleep he didn't want to wake her. No matter his decision he would make sure and see her again today. He walked into the living room.

"She ok?"asked Evans.

"She's sleeping," answered Bobby.

"Big day today. Guess this will be the last time I see you. Nice meeting you," he reached out and shook Bobby's hand.

Bobby shook his hand, "Do you know what time she is going to the court house?"

"After lunch around 12:30, then when she is finished they will fly her back to where ever her new life is. The FBI is handling the courthouse transfer. They are going to take over at noon," Evans replied.

"Ok, well nice meeting you too Evans," Bobby patted him on the back; he looked back at Jessica's door then walked of the room.

He went to his apartment and tried to get some sleep but it was no use, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The thought of never seeing her or holding her again racked his brain. He got into the shower and closed his eyes as the hot water ran down his body. He thought to himself what was holding him here, his job? What future did he have with NYPD; everyone thought he was a wack job. The Chief of D's questioned his methods on more than one occasion. The Captain even had started doubting him now that his paternity was out in the open. Jessica would accept him, knowing all that she went through she wouldn't judge him. He would tell her, but he knew in his heart she would still love him anyway. But there was one thing holding him back, Alex. He had put her through so much, but she stayed, she never doubted him, never left his side. She had always defended him. He would have to talk to her about this; her opinion meant the world to him. The water had turned ice cold; he got out the shower and laid down in the bed. Sleep finally came.

The alarm didn't go off; he looked at the clock it was 10 am. He wondered why Eames or the Captain didn't call him. He got dressed and hurried off to work. When he arrived at One PP everyone seemed upset about something. Suddenly he saw Eames she seemed upset, "Captain I have to go see for myself!"

"Eames, they aren't letting anyone in or out. It's best to just stay here until we hear something," commanded Ross.

"He's here!" yelled Riche.

Ross and Eames turned around Eames looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh my God Bobby, where have you been? I have been dialing your cell and no answer," Eames questioned frantically.

He looked at his cell, "Battery dead, what the hell is going on?"

"We thought you were at the courthouse. Shots fired, reports three people dead, but no word on whom. Seems they moved up the key witness' testimony, somehow it leaked out and Moran's guys opened fire," explained Ross.

"We thought you might have been one of the people shot," said Eames.

All the blood rushed from Bobby's face. Jessica! He didn't say a word; he turned around and ran toward the elevators. He had to get to the courthouse.

He grabbed a cab, it could only take him within 4 blocks of the courthouse, police had the rest blocked off, and he ran the rest of the way. Two FBI agents tried to stop him from approaching the courthouse but he saw Wilson on the steps as he lifted a sheet off one of the bodies. Bobby's heart dropped but when he saw the sadness in Wilson's eyes his heart sank. Bobby called out to Wilson; he looked up and waved to the other two agents to let him through.

Bobby walked up the steps, he legs were like bricks, he lifted up the sheet, he breathed a sigh of relief, and it was Agent Portman. "Where is Jessica?" he asked Wilson.

"We don't know. We moved up her testimony cause we got an email that said there was a mole in the FBI. That someone was helping Moran and was going to set Jessica up to be murdered. When we arrived Moran was on the steps with his lawyers and we were here with Jessica, four shots were fired. One just missed Jessica and hit that wall. One hit Moran in the head and the other hit Portman," explained Wilson.

"I heard three were dead," asked Bobby.

"On top of the roof across the street, Jack Mills, shot in the back. He also had a rifle it has been determined he was trying to kill his sister," said Wilson. "There was a second shooter, who shot Mills and the others. Jessica was brought inside for protection, but the Agent who brought her in was found unconscious. We searched the building and she can't be found."

"Any cameras catch anything?" Bobby was beginning to panic.

"Don't you think I thought of that? This isn't any of your concern anymore, go back to your job we will handle this," ordered Wilson. He turned away from Bobby and started to walk away.

Bobby grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. ⌠I will be involved in this, don't you dare try and keep me out of it. I love her and she loves me. I know you don't want to hear it but that's the way it is," demanded Bobby.

Wilson pushed Bobby away and kept on walking.

Bobby's cell phone rang. "Goren," he said.

"You don't know me, but we both care about Jessica's safety very much," he said.

"Who is this? Do you know where she is?" he demanded.

"Meet me at your apartment don't tell anyone and come alone," he said and hung up the phone.

Bobby walked to the corner to grab a cab. He thought, maybe I should call Eames for backup, but if I do they might hurt Jessica. He got into the cab and dialed Eames' number and filled her in.

Bobby arrive at his apartment his door was unlocked Eames was down the hall incase he needed her; he drew his gun and slowly opened the door. He checked out the kitchen and living room it was clear. Eames got tired of waiting and entered the apartment. Goren motioned to her to check out the bedroom, he pointed he was going to check out the bathroom, but before they could move, Jessica came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She looked at both detectives standing there with their guns pointed at her.

"I give up?! And there is no more hot water. I would raise my hands but I don't think this towel will hold up. Then you might have to arrest me for indecent exposure," smiled Jessica.

"Well Bobby, I think you can handle things from here," smirked Eames.

"Uh, Alex Eames, this is Jessica Mills, Alex is my partner, Jessica is..." blushed Bobby.

"Hi, Alex, I'm his missing witness right now. Guess the FBI is still looking for me. Guess I will have some explaining to do. Nice to meet you," she reached out and shook Alex's hand.

"Well I have to get back to work. Nice meeting you Jessica," smiled Eames.

"You to Alex, we should do lunch," smiled Jess.

Eames left.

'Where did you go? The FBI is looking for you," questioned Bobby.  
"It's best he explain it to you," said Jess. She went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Who?" asked Bobby.

"Me," said the man standing behind Bobby.

Bobby turned around, "Where did you come from? I checked out the apartment, I...."

"Don't worry about it I am in the business not to be found. John Harper, nice to meet the guy my daughter is smitten with," he reached out and shook Bobby's hand.

"So you're going to explain what happen this afternoon," asked Bobby.

"I work for the CIA, Jess' mother and I could never be together. She didn't have the strength to leave her husband to be with me, but I have kept and eye on Jess and made sure she was ok. I wished more than anything I had known what Jack was doing to her, but I had no way of knowing, I thought the old man was beating her. When I confronted him, he pulled a gun to shoot me, we fought over the gun and it went off and killed Jess' mom, then I shot him. When this mess with Moran started I was away, but it was too late to do anything. But I found out about a plot to kill her. Jack wanted to run for office, but he knew Jess would tell everyone what he had done, she had threatened to do so when he tried to take custody when their parents died. So the only way he could run was to kill Jess. Agent Portman was in Moran's pocket he leaked the info and set up the time and place so Jack would have a clean shot. Moran wanted to be on the steps so he could watch her die. So I set up behind Jack, shot him, but a little to late, he had already got off a shot, thank God he is a bad shot. Then I took out Portman and Moran, so now my Jess can have her life back," he concluded.

"Why did you want to tell me all of this," asked Bobby.

"To let you know how much I love and care for my daughter even though I am not around all the time. I do have eyes and friends. So you better treat her right," he said looking Bobby right in the eye.

"I love her very much," he turned to see Jessica walking out of the bathroom.

"I love you too. Where did he go?" asked Jessica.

Bobby turned and John Harper was gone as fast as he arrived.

"Guess he finished what he had to say. Maybe we need to call the FBI and tell him your safe?" asked Bobby.

"Right now, right this minute?" she asked as she walked up to him and slid her arms around his waist, looked up into his eyes.

"Well my shift for the FBI doesn't start for another few hours, so I guess we can wait and call them later. But there is something I have to tell you about me first," he replied.

She grabbed and envelope off the counter. "About Mark Ford Brady, your mother's illness, your brother, Declan Gage, and this Nicole Wallace?" she asked. "None of that matters to me. I love Robert Goren." She pulled him down to her and kissed him so gently on the lips.

"Where did you get that," he asked.

"You just met my father and you're asking me that?" she laughed. "Image the book I could write about your family and mine, nobody would believe it. But our kids will sure be interesting," she winked.

He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

The End.


End file.
